


Trust [Love] is so Hard to Find

by Inkfowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfowl/pseuds/Inkfowl
Summary: A re-write of the S4 Ep 15 pier scene.  This is what REALLY happened, with kisses and confessions and feelings.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Trust [Love] is so Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosthatpokaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/gifts).



Oswald swerved through a red light, cursing to himself. Ever since he left the Falcone mansion he hadn’t stopped cursing. The litany of swearing kept him from focusing too much on the current situation. He couldn’t stand to think of what would happen if he didn’t reach the docks in time. Sofia or Ed, Sofia or Ed… Ed was smart he could’ve found some way to trick those guards, weasel out of it… Oswald could turn the car around, he could take this next right and be just in time to put a bullet in Sofia’s skull, Ed could be fine. However, despite any reasoning he could come up with, he knew it wasn’t possible for him to both end Sofia’s life and save Ed’s.

With the screech of tires, he turned left and the docks were in sight. He knew exactly what pier it was going to be, it was always the same. He didn’t know why, but something in the universe kept bringing everything back to this one pier. However, even if history didn’t repeat itself, he knew where to go by spotting the shine of Ed’s green suit. In any other situation he would call it ridiculous, but now it was like a beacon of hope, a bright green light at the end of the pier. Then the green disappeared behind the black suits of Sofia’s goons. Oswald stepped on the gas, gritting his teeth.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, goddamn it!”

He pulled onto the pier. He couldn’t be late. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t…

The car had barely stopped, but Oswald threw open the door and got out. He took a few steps, lining up his shot.

“Just do it!”

Oswald could hear Ed shouting at his would-be murders, that damn idiot. They needed more time, not less of it. Without a second to spare, Oswald started firing. Luckily two shots was all he needed, both thugs collapsed to the ground. Almost as soon as they fell, Ed grabbed a gun and spun around.

Oswald wasn’t surprised at the reaction, he would’ve done the same thing. He kept walking forward, but Ed kept his gun level.

“Oswald.” Ed looked confused. “How? Did you already kill Sofia?”

As Ed finally lowered his gun, Oswald stopped. There was still a great distance between them. Hearing Sofia’s name reminded Oswald of what he’d sacrificed, but looking over Ed, seeing that he was really alive...he knew he made the right choice. Oswald glanced at the ground. “No. She left the mansion to pursue Jim Gordon.”

“Why didn’t you just stay at the home? Wait til she came there and killed her?”

Logical questions as always, but they were almost laughable in this situation. “Then I wouldn’t have been here on time.”

Ed stared at him, and Oswald could see the gears turning. He had to know. Ed had to know Oswald’s reasoning. “You gave up your revenge for me?”

Now that  _ really _ almost made Oswald laugh. Edward Nygma. The Riddler. The smartest man in Gotham. And he had to ask  _ that _ question. Oswald wanted to scream at him, but he didn’t know what he’d say. Instead he sighed, looking around for the right words.

He was reminded of the time when he sat at the head of an empty dinner table, repeating his speech over and over. Those words weren’t appropriate for this situation, but Oswald had something close. He took a few steps forward, and then he finally found the courage to meet Ed’s gaze.

“Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham.” He might have well replaced ‘trust’ with ‘love’, and he tried to show that through his eyes. “But I  **trust** you Ed.”

Ed continued to stare. As if to emphasize his point yet again, Oswald put his gun away, allowing himself to be fully vulnerable. Ed watched him, and then he slightly furrowed his brows.

“ _ You _ ...gave up your  **revenge** ...for  _ me _ ?”

Now Oswald just couldn’t help it. He let out a loud laugh, doubling over even, but it was partially out of humor and partially out of frustration. He straightened up and held out his hands, clenching them into fists, but with a smile on his face, a variety of emotions crossing his face.

“Of  _ course _ I gave it up for you!” He scoffed sharply. He didn’t want to be this blunt, but there were tears forming in his eyes so he had to get this out before he backed down. “I love you too much to lose you!”

Ed remained quiet, but his jaw slowly fell open, showing more of his bloody mouth. It wasn’t the reaction Oswald was hoping for, but there was nothing more he could say. He had to wait while the cold wind cut through his coat and Ed’s silence cut through his heart. Then, on a breath, Ed said one word.

“Oswald.”

They looked at each other and time seemed to stand still. Oswald was searching Ed’s eyes for any discernible emotion. He took a shaky breath, thinking he saw the same love that he was projecting. Then Ed started moving towards him, putting the gun away as he took long strides to close the gap between them. He barely had the weapon holstered before he grabbed Oswald’s face and kissed him.

It was a little startling, but after the initial shock, Oswald leaned into it. He did start to cry this time. Tears of joy after waiting for this moment for so long. It was over much too soon when Ed pulled away.

He looked into Oswald’s eyes and smiled. Ed’s eyes were also welling up with tears, and he spoke barely above a whisper. “I love you too.”

Oswald let out something between a sob and a laugh. “Y-You do?”

“Like you said... _ of course _ ! I couldn’t stand to lose you either, I wouldn’t give you up!” Ed’s smile dimmed. “I...I just didn’t think you would feel the same. I thought you would still hate me for...everything. Or that you would think I betrayed you to Sofia after I didn’t come back. Or-”

It was Oswald’s turn to grab Ed by the face and kiss him. He let go quickly, and both of them were crying and holding each other.

“Ed I...I forgive you for anything and everything. I didn’t think  _ you _ would ever forgive  _ me _ .”

“It...It was hard, but I do. I knew I couldn’t be without you. You, you set me free and you’re the only one who understands me,  _ truly _ understands me.” Ed rested his forehead against Oswald’s.

Oswald gazed up. “And you’re the only one who understands me. I wasn’t lying when I said I trust you. I trust you with my life and..and my heart.”

He leaned forward to catch Ed in another kiss. This one was much longer, and his hands moved back so he could wrap his arms around Ed’s neck. Meanwhile Ed’s hands trailed down Oswald’s neck and shoulders and sides until they came to rest on the small of his back. Ed pulled them closer together, and Oswald deepened their kiss in response.

They stayed locked together like that for some time. Their lips moving against each other, Oswald’s fingers getting tangled in Ed’s hair, and Ed’s tongue slipping into Oswald’s mouth. Parting was such sweet sorrow, but they  _ did _ need to breathe.

After a big inhale, Ed started laughing. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just that-” He gestured to his own bloody mouth, and then he rubbed his thumb at the corner of Oswald’s.

While the caress wasn’t unwelcome, Oswald took hold of Ed’s wrist and pulled the hand away. Then he gave Ed the messiest kiss he could. When he was done, he looked at Ed’s surprised face and smiled mischievously with his own, surely bloody, lips.

“I like it better this way.”

With a smile of his own, Ed gave Oswald a quick peck. “Me too.”

As Oswald leaned in for more, Ed put two firm hands on his shoulders. “Now, as much as I would love to stay in this wonderful moment...I’m hoping we could move it someplace else? I think I speak for everyone when I say I have a strong desire to never,  **ever** see this pier again.”

Oswald snorted. “I couldn’t agree more.”

They shared one last smooch and then with Ed’s arm around Oswald, they left that dreadful pier together.


End file.
